Glorfindel's nightmares
by amonyluly
Summary: nightmares of the fall of Gondolin are haunting Glorfindel, he becomes restless and starts to see his dead friends around him and thinks that he has gone mad and that they hate him and haunt him, so he is fading and tries to commit suicide, will Elrond be able to save him and help him before it's too late? NO SLASH
1. nightmares

A.N: this is my 1st story so pardon me if it hasn't a style in writing :D

Chapter 1:

It was in the middle of the night, when a furious storm came over Imladris. The woods were quit, all the animals ran to their shelters; yet it was quit in the last Homely house. Everyone retired to their rooms, and despite of the roaring storm, slept peacefully; everyone except one.

Lord Glorfindel, seneschal of Imladris, reborn warrior of Gondolin and a balrog slayer, tossed and thrashed in the bed, whimpering, cold sweat rolling down his temples. Suddenly, with a gasp, he bolted from the bed and ran to the bathroom, vomiting violently in a basin.

Once he finished, he wetted a towel and wiped his face then threw it away and slumped back against the floor tiredly. He has just had another nightmare about the fall of Gondolin. _He could still hear the shrieks of the orcs, see the people of Gondolin dying around him, could still hear their screams of both horror and pain. He saw again his brother in everything but blood, Ecthelion of the fountains. He saw again how he stood fearlessly in front of Gothmog, lord of balrogs and captain of Morgoth's forces, after defeating three other balrogs despite being old generation balrogs. He saw how he stood fighting for the Gondolindrim's safety against the flames of Gothmog and then killed him but got killed himself. After seeing his best friend die, Glorfindel was devastated to say at least. _

_And the nightmare continued as Turgon died and so did most of the other Lords and Captains and other people of Gondolin. _

_He remembered leading Idril, Tuor, 3__%A__4__rendil"__Eärendil__ and the rest of the Gondolindrim. As he was leading them from Idril's secret passage, they heard the sounds of orcs coming from the front and as the elves were dealing with them, another dreadful roar was heard from behind._

_They all turned around to see a new generation balrog (bigger and more powerful than the old generation ones) standing in front of them; the flames roaring from all around him and his shadow caused fear and horror to creep through the hearts of the elves as they thought that their last chance of survival was gone, it wasn't however._

_Glorfindel stepped forward fearlessly and unsheathed his sword and defied the balrog before urging the people to flee while he fought the balrog. He kept dodging and slashing the balrog while trying to ignore the agonising and unbearable pain coming from the flaming whip of the balrog. Next he stepped forward to stab the balrog but instead it wrapped it's whip across him from the abdomen to his shoulders. The fire of the whip burned his skin and he choked back a scream of pain, his people needed him to be strong to protect them and protect Turgon's heir. With fierce force, he cut the whip from around his torso and ran forward and stabbed the barlog in his stomach. _

_The barlog shrieked and fell backwards; the people looked back again when they heard the cry and, to their great relief and amazement, they saw the balrog fall backwards from the cliff but their moods were instantly changed when the barlog reached out with his hand and grabbed Glorfindel's long hair and he fell with the balrog from the cliff._

_The next few moments for Glorfindel could only be described as sheer hell and agony because as he fell, the balrog embraced him in a bone crushing manner and his skin started slowly melting from the heat and his bones were crushing and pierced out from his skin from the pressure. He tried to scream but no sound was emitted from him as his vocal cords were burned. All he remembered then is slipping into oblivion._

Glorfindel opened the eyes he didn't realize he closed and found himself over the basin and vomiting again from the memory. He knew he would never forget what happened and knew that those nightmares would haunt him as they always did; but this nightmare as a previous few, felt more real and he found himself feeling the same feelings and pain again.

As he finished, he wiped his mouth with the wet towel and cleaned the basin before washing his face with some water. He stepped out from the bathroom and into the bedroom again and took his sleeping robes over his nightclothes but didn't bother tying the lace, then put on his boots and steeped out of the room. The hall was empty and quit, some candles were lit so the light was dim. He walked towards the garden and walked out into the pouring rain. He had been having these nightmares more often lately and for the last week they came constantly. He felt tired and drained of all emotions. He walked straight to the trees and ignored his drenched clothes. He stood next to a tree and stared at it while trying to shove those pictures of his nightmare out of his mind. He took a few deep breathes trying to control the nausea that rose by the mere thinking of what happened.

He didn't know how much time he stayed there and was brought out of his stupor by the sounds of the birds. He looked around him and the first thing he realised was that the storm had stopped and that the sun has already rose and it was nearly the time to dress for breakfast.

He went back into the house trying to avoid being seen by anyone. He soon reached his rooms and closed the door behind him and went to the wardrobe and picked up some clothes and headed to the bathroom, changed, braided his hair and headed to the dining hall where breakfast was being served.

Tbc 


	2. suspicions

A.N: the twins were on patrol and Celebrian and Arwen were visitng lothlorien.

Chapter 2:

Glorfindel entered the dining hall and took his usual seat on Elrond's right and a servant came to fill his plate.

Elrond assessed his friend and noticed the dark rings under his eyes, his unnaturally pale form and he also lost some weight.

"Are you alright Glorfindel?" asked Elrond in a quiet voice.

Glorfindel was so lost in thought about last night's nightmare that he didn't hear the question, which only worried Elrond more.

"Glorfindel, are you alright?" he asked a little louder this time.

Glorfindel was startled and looked at Elrond and smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I was lost in thoughts" Elrond also smiled.

"It's okay mellon-nin, but I think you failed to answer my question." Elrond asked and raised an eyebrow.

Glorfindel frowned then asked "what question?"

"Are you alright?"

Glorfindel hesitated before answering; he thought about telling Elrond about his nightmare the last night but then decided against it, _he has to rule a realm and that will only add to his burden, it's my duty to lessen his burden, not to add to it. _Glorfindel thought then smiled and answered.

"Don't worry about me Elrond, I'm fine." Elrond looked at him skeptically.

"Are you sure?" Elrond raised an eyebrow again as if daring him to lie, but Glorfindel just smiled again.

"I'm fine Elrond." He answered, then returned back to eat his breakfast.

Elrond was not satisfied though he kept silent; he thought that Glorfindel was reasonable enough to go to him if he had a problem.

The remainder of the breakfast went quiet, and after he finished, Glorfindel excused himself and went to his office.

He sat on behind the desk doing some paper work about some negotiations with a nearby human village.

Hours passed before he finished. He then stood up and stretched his stiff muscles, and turned around to the window. He stood there for a while then closed his eyes for a moment and when he reopened them again; he saw a glimpse of fire and thought that he had heard screaming.

He ran outside his office and headed to the main garden with thousands of thoughts swirling in his head about what could have happened, but as soon as he entered the garden he saw that nothing was wrong. He rubbed his eyes but also saw nothing. The people were talking and laughing but nothing seemed unnatural. He frowned and went back into the house while trying to think about what happened. In the end he thought that maybe his mind was playing a game on him or he was just tired.

He returned to his office and tried to determine whether to sleep and rest or not but decided to stay awake, then he sat down and started working again and, since he had already finished his work for the day, on the next day's work. He was almost finished when the dinner's bell rang; he sighed and got up then entered the bathroom, looked at the mirror and checked if he looked presentable enough then got out of the office.

He headed again to the dining hall. The people on the table were laughing and talking merrily. He saw Elrond indicating for him to take his seat.

After he sat down, Elrond looked at him and said " Tomorrow we have negotiations with the humans after breakfast, have you finished the paper work?" when he saw Glorfindel nod, he smiled and began eating.

Glorfindel looked at the food and was about to start eating but then suddenly he heard screaming and looked up at the window and saw glimpse of fire outside the window again; he looked at Elrond to see if he noticed it as well or his mind was just playing tricks again. When he saw that Elrond was eating and speaking with Erestor and seemed oblivious about what Glorfindel was going to panic about; he returned his attention to the window but this time saw nothing and frowned.

He blamed it on his mind because he knew he hadn't got the normal amount of sleep for the last two weeks.

He didn't know how much time passed before a hand was placed on his hand; he looked up and saw Elrond looking worriedly at him.

"Are you alright Glorfindel?" he asked.

Glorfindel smiled and patted Elrond's hand "of course I'm alright, why are asking?"

"Well, because you haven't touched your food and you were staring at the window." Erestor answered before Elrond could speak, and Glorfindel just noticed that Erestor was also looking worriedly at him.

"Nah, I was just thinking, nothing to worry about." He chuckled, trying to remove the suspicion that formed around him.

Elrond and Erestor didn't look satisfied but kept it to themselves.

The rest of the dinner went quiet and merry and after it, Glorfindel excused himself and went out to the garden.

He sat on a bench in the garden listening to the songs of the birds and trees but then at one moment, another sound made it's presence known; a flute.

The tune of the flute and the technique both seemed very familiar; and even before he knew it; he was smiling hugely and following the sound.

He kept walking and the more he got nearer, the louder the sound became. He soon found himself in a clearing with a big fountain in the middle.

He walked around the fountain to see the elf that was playing, but as soon as the other elf heard him approach he bolted and ran towards the forest; but before he could fully disappear, Glorfindel was able to see him from the back.

To say that Glorfindel was extremely shocked would be an extreme underestimation. The elf he saw had long, shining black hair, dressed in silvers and blues, his flute long and sliver.

He knew that elf by heart.

Ecthelion.

Tbc


	3. trick of mind

A/N: sorry for the late update.

Chapter 3:

_He knew that elf by heart._

_Ecthelion._

Glorfindel stared wide eyed after the elf that disappeared; _this... can't be, _Glorfindel thought, _I saw him die right in front of my eyes, he drowned in that fountain; maybe he was reborn just like me._ Some hope entered his eyes as he made to follow the elf.

He started running into the forest, but found no footprints on the floor; so he followed his instinct and ran to the nearest waterfall, and found nothing. Growing frustrated, he began calling for Ecthelion, but got no answer.

"Ecthelion, I have no wish to play hide and seek." Glorfindel called desperately, but as expected, got no answer.

He heard rustling in a nearby bush and ran to it. As he neared it, hope and joy began pouring in the form of tears out of his eyes. He was just going to call Ecthelion again when a small rabbit jumped from behind the bush.

Glorfindel blinked and stared at the rabbit with a shocked expression. He had expected Ecthelion to jump out of the bush and hug him.

_My mind cannot be playing tricks on me, can it? No. Maybe Ecthelion is just playing a game with me, maybe he is nearby, roaring with laughter over me. But I just want him to hold me, not to play games with me. _Glorfindel closed his eyes in grief, then opened them and began a desperate search for Ecthelion.

He searched for hours and hours but found nothing. He ran and searched throughout _all_ of Imladris but also found nothing. At the end he grew exhausted and looked to the sky to determine the hour and was surprised to find that it was already midday and not only that he missed breakfast, but there was only one hour left for the negotiations and he was an hour and half away from the last homely house.

He took off in his fastest run. It took him half an hour to reach there but he didn't stop running till he reached his office, took the papers, took a minute to compose himself then took off again till he reached the meeting room. He was completely out of breath that as soon as he reached there, he slumped back against the wall to catch his breath.

Elrond turned into the hall and as soon as he saw the scene, he ran and knelt in front of his friend.

"What happened Glorfindel?" Elrond asked worriedly as he began to take his pulse and found his heart racing very quickly that he thought the poor heart would explode.

Glorfindel looked up and said between the gasps for breath, "Don't... worry... Elrond... , it's... nothing".

Elrond raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing as embraced Glorfindel.

"Follow my breathing rhyme and try to calm down." Elrond said softly.

Slowly, Glorfindel's heart beat began to slow down as he followed his friend's breathing rhyme and eventually, he calmed down.

Elrond helped Glorfindel to his feet and pulled back a little to ask a question but stopped as he saw the human negotiators enter the hall. He looked at Glorfindel to make sure he was fine then turned to great the humans.

Glorfindel took the opportunity and bent down to pick the papers he dropped when he came.

They entered the meeting room and took their seats. The negotiations went easy and both parts were satisfied at the end of the session. When the session ended and the negotiators left, Glorfindel excused himself and went to his office, which was connected to his room, and set the papers down on the desk. He began doing some paperwork when he heard it again, the screams, but this time, slightly more clear. He turned around to look out of the window when he noticed two things; one: it was dark so he assumed it was near the time of dinner. Two: there was glimpse of fire again but this time, just as the screams, it was slightly heavier and clearer. He bolted up right and ran again to the garden but as the first time, found nothing. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, as he released it; he heard the flute, again. He opened his eyes and looked around him to determine where the sound came from but suddenly stopped. _Maybe my mind is playing tricks on me, like the trick of the fire. Yes, it's just playing tricks on me. _Glorfindel thought wearily and was about to turn and go back to the house when he saw a flash of silvers and blues run in the forest.

He stood there trying to determine if it was true or just illusions. Part of him said that it was illusions because he hadn't slept for more than two days and for the remainder of the month, he hadn't got the normal amount of sleep any elf would get. But another strong part of him screamed for it to be true because he missed his soul brother very much.

So, he took the decision and ran in the direction the elf ran to. He kept searching and calling his name many times but no answer came; and again he found himself running desperately nonstop through Imladris till it was breakfast time.

He returned back to the house and went straight to his room, washed his face, changed, brushed and re-braided his hair then went to the dining hall. As he stepped inside, he saw Elrond conversing quietly with Erestor. None had noticed him yet.

He looked to the window when he saw a sudden move there.

There stood the lord of the fountains.

Looking at his friend with a gentle smile on his face, that was much paler for any living elf.

And Glorfindel could only stare.

Tbc

A/N: i'm travelling tomorrow and i don't know if I would write in the vacation or not so, wait for me. :D


End file.
